epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/And the Fire rages on
Hello guys, the day I'm posting this, February 25th, 2014, is the anniversary of my original account being one year old (And this one being a month old) And I just wanted to take some time to say a few things about the year and some thought of mine. First off I'd like to thank everyone who helped me get through the year here, I'd make a list but that'd be tl;dr. You people have always been here for me when I needed you, always were here to talk to, always friends and honestly have probably made me a better human being in the long run. You guys helped me get through some harder parts of my life and frankly I can't thank you enough for that.I don't know where I'd be if you guys weren't there for me. We as a community, despite our constant disagreements have bettered eachother over time. Secondly I took the time to memorize a bit of my history here to compile a bit of a timeline of my days here at wiki. here it is by month February: On the 15th I started coming here as an AWC, and 10 days later I got an account, I made a blog with some ideas for battles I was gonna do, but only made two of them. around this time I hadn't done too much and was kinda just there. March: During this month I was mostly the same, I witnessed a few things around here I figured I'd have to get accustomed to (Devil, Tourneys, Other new users) I joined a few tourneys but didn't do much else during this (Only one of those tourneys I signed up for ((Official Tourney)) actually got off the ground and I wasn't in it, oh well ;-; April: Around this time I started regularly going to chat, I said some things, generally talking about ERB (shocker) and telling some jokes, mostly sex jokes (maturity) but I also got to know and befriend some of you around this time and make myself known to the community. It was also around this time I noticed a bit of a conflict between bronies and naan-bronies (Scraw and RTP representing sides mainly) and I remember Scraw and I talking about the subject in a peaceful manner and him calling me an example of a good brony, that meant a lot to me, Scraw bby :) May: In this month I started my short lived Epic Rap Battles of Randomness and became more known. Also around this time my internet had died and I began using a laptop that kinda sucked. It was around this time I was starting to become accepted June: By now I was a known and semi trusted user, I would join chat everyday I could, comment on certain things and helped with a few fanmades every now and again. When my graduation and summer vacation hit I got to really start being someone here. July: It was around this time that Night vs Tesla happened, I recall making a blog trying to make peace of the situation and remaining positive, I got some complements for my views, and one that always sticks out in my head was JPhil calling me a good example among other things, that has always meant a lot to me and let me know I could do something for this community. Sadly I didn't get to witness too much of this month as I went on vacation, I came back for my birthday, which was also the day CW made his account. August: This was a very eventful month for me, some conflicts happened, a couple users came and went. But I feel this was the month I truly became popular and trusted in, it was also around this time where my closest friend at the time, RespectthePixel35 had to unfortunately leave the wiki, I was very depressed by this turn of events (even making a blog regarding farewells to him) but now I look back and remember all the fun times we shared. But now I had been making friends more and being accepted more, and honestly? It's mainly due to Pixel, if he hadn't gotten close to me as much as he did I probably would be less open and a bit colder, so thank you Pixel, you made me a better person. And I made my avatar Ed, which everyone liked I guess (shrug) September: In this month there was a conflict where several were demoted and some were promoted, I was one such promotion, initially I had felt bad and offered to let someone have their position back, but they declined (If memory serves me it was MrA) and I started my well known Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck in this month with Loyg. Those battles were some of the most fun I had here. October: Not too much happened with me here, although Season 3 of ERB started and we got Peter to join our site, which was cool. Though generally I just hung back and did little things. But it was around this month that I had been informed that I was acting very dickish, and I made an apology blog, saying if I didn't improve in a certain amount of time I would leave. Also in this month I did more community participation things. November: Quite a bit happened here, for one I helped get Matt back, so ye, if you hate him blame me for asking him to come back :P. It was also in this month that I was going to leave and had started my voyage, however, when I had learned that people were actually sad about me leaving and saying things about me to get me to stay, it truly touched my heart. So I stayed and I never regretted that decision. I started a few fanmades up too, but that's about it. December: Well firstly it was the time when the ERBWiki awards had come up, and I was curious to see how that would unfold. This was a month of joy and sorrow, as we got Christmas, the Awards, New users and Coupe got better! But as for sorrow we had users leave, some were close friends. But one major thing here was the Wrath of well Wrath. I was made temporary admin to help protect the site, it made me feel good to help the community and the fact I was made a temp admin let me know I was trusted, and I appreciate that. Then the Awards happened. From memory I was nominated in four sections (If you count ERBoWTF being nominated) and won one of them. To be perfectly honest I didn't expect to win anything and I was honored that I did, but even more honoring was what I was nominated for; Funniest User, which I had heard people say but I just thought they were being nice, this was what I won, Best New User of the Year, which while I didn't win this one I was glad to be considered, and last of all was Best User of the Year overall, which I was astounded I was even a choice for that, the fact I was made me feel so good even if I didn't win it. Overall a great month despite some rough spots January: This month had started rough, with some others leaving and more fights breaking out. Speaking of fights I felt they were getting so bad that I could do nothing to help now and I got depressed, so I disabled my account, but when I saw issues weren't happening after that I decided to come back. Now, if fights were still happening I would've pretended not to be myself and try being stealthy, but I didn't I felt I would lose respect when found out. When I had came back I was glad to see I was missed, though I had never truly left. Not much changed for me, aside from losing my modship, which hey, I hardly used it. February again: This month a few tourneys have happened and we've generally had a good time. Not much important stuff has happened with me on the wiki, but who knows what may come up. And now we're here, a day that I found to be so far off, yet so close. I was going to leave today, but I can't, you all mean too much to me that I just can't leave, even if I was forced to by a parent I'd come right back on. Why? Because they don't know what it's like here. We are a community, we are a family, we are a powerful group, we are friends, we are one. We are ERBWiki, and nothing can change that fact for thousands of years, we will share this bond until the end of time itself, even after we are long dead, we will remain somewhere. And that is here, on the inside, no matter what. (This last part got incredibly cheesy, didn't it?) Category:Blog posts